In many computer systems and networks, the protection of user identity data and other private user information is an important concern as more and more information is stored and shared electronically. The types of user identity data and private user information may vary from system to system, but generally include any data or combination of data unique to individuals, such as names, addresses, social security numbers, account numbers, passwords, employment information, demographic information, financial data, and the like. Such user identity data and private user information are common targets of cyberattacks, and several jurisdictions have enacted laws governing how such data should be used, stored, and transmitted.
Another type of data collected and stored in many computer systems and networks may be referred to as user data. User data may include personal and/or confidential information relating to users' behaviors and interactions within the computer system or network. Examples of such user data may include, without limitation, a user's web browsing history, online media resources and content requested and accessed by a user, online purchases made by a user, discussion posts submitted by a user, a user's test or evaluation scores within a system, a user's access times and usage patterns within a system, and the like. Unlike identity data, user data might not directly reveal a user's identity, but may nonetheless include personal and confidential user information that should be protected from cyberattacks and unintentional disclosures.